


nu!Spock with long hair 2

by plyushka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drawings, Gen, People, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plyushka/pseuds/plyushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>profile and side</p>
    </blockquote>





	nu!Spock with long hair 2

**Author's Note:**

> profile and side


End file.
